Beth S. Alt
Eliza'beth' 'S'ophitia 'Alt'ina is a cat who is able to predict what will happen in the current time, even as people speak. Her name is often shortened to Beth S. Alt. Her last name is unusual, for Altina is usually a first name. She's an all-american girl and she has two personalities that does NOT include a flip-out. Her first personality is her "Kawaii mode (Cute mode)" in which she has a cute and somewhat childish personality. In this mode, she "like to make people smile", which consists of tickling males and praising females if they are frowning. Her other personality is her "Jūdai mode (Serious mode)" in which she acts her complete age and acts serious. In this mode, she "needs people to listen to her", which means she has a true thing to say. Her deaths are usually caused by anything deadly. Fates Injuries *Starship Altina: Hand cut of in a Star Wars-esque way. *Beta Break: Electracuted by a machine while trying to recreate something that was still in beta. *Up the Putt, and Into the Chuck: Vomits. *Hot Activity: Caught on fire, but knew the "Stop, Drop, and Roll" technique. *Broken Heart (HTF2 Part 2): Heart blown up by medi beam while a gadget was attached to it. *Cashew-al: Chokes on a cashew nut. ("Wrong pipe...") Deaths *Starship Altina: Commits suicide by falling. *Beta Break: Stabbed through the heart. *Beth's Screwer Smoochie: Hammer: Tries to whack a nail, but the hammer claws impale her eyes. *Beth's Screwer Smoochie: Screwdriver: Unscrews a screw on a box, only for a fist to come out and punch the screwdriver into her sternum (breastbone) and kill her. *Beth's Screwer Smoochie: Saw: Tries to saw wood, but then she accidentally cuts off her fingers, leaving her to die of blood loss. *Hot Activity: Killed by Flippy by having her face burnt by really hot water. Trivia and Goofs *She is one of those HTF characters with long hair. *Her hair is a different color than her fur. *She is dressed in the one of the strangest ways, wearing a tube-top, dark red armbands, and a rose pink skirt. *She has a human form. *She is in a BFxGF relationship with Trophy Thomas from the Banjo-Kazooie series. *Her short name is a pun on "basalt", a common extrusive volcanic rock. *In her human form, she wears shoes and leg warmers. *Her father died when she was young. *She has a fear of death and Death (the Grim Reaper). This makes her a double thanatophobic. **This can slightly be opposed, as she commits suicide in Starship Altina. However, this could be because she was so depressed. *She says that she is proud she is "mune pettan (flat-chested)" because it's "a good status symbol". (Petunia: "In a way, how?") (Beth: Well, it makes you less of a target for perverts, and your chest won't get in the way.") *Beth is slightly based off of Rika Furude from the Higurashi series, as both have a cute and serious mode. *She has some colorful vocabulary (i.e., "You can stick those 5¢ Sundays up you ʃv<ɮ!~9 @$5!", "I'll shove a can of Pringles up that preacher's ∂z§! And be happy to tell him about it.", etc.). If you want to know what she's saying, look up "Leet" on Wikipedia. *Sometimes she is shown without eyelashes. *Sometimes her hands slightly clip into certain swords (Arming sword, longsword, cutlass, Sword of Mars, etc.), as her hands seem more fit for holding other swords (Ninjato, katana, aara, katar, etc.). *Like Britton and Melody Melancholy, there's sometimes a foot fetish themed part in an episode. **While Britton has a foot fetish and Mel does it to torture people, Beth only does it in her Cute Mode to have fun. Names in Other Languages Category:Fan Characters Category:Felines Category:Red Characters